(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine having an accessory box.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Typical portable sewing machines comprising a housing for accommodating the parts of the sewing machine, the parts occupy the whole space of the housing such that no room or no space is available in the housing and such that no accessory boxes can be provided in the sewing machine, the accessories of the sewing machine, such as scissors, rolls, buttons, etc. can thus not be easily carried with the sewing machine. This is inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sewing machines.